Aftermath
by dragonlots
Summary: NCIS is in ruins. Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Tony and McGee are in danger and rescue comes, but not in the way they would have expected.


Aftermath

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Author's note: I'm a huge NCIS fan and loved the season finale. Lots of booms and all our favorite characters left in peril. However, I could not resist the temptation to write this piece as a crossover story.

So, brace yourselves for a NCIS, SG1. SGA, Dark Shadows, Charmed and the movie 'Change of Plans' extravaganza.

Blaring sirens and flashing lights greeted General O'Neill as he exited his limo. Some distance away several bodies were draped in white. Red bricks littered the once neat Navy yard. Jack hoped there weren't any people in the smashed cars.

"Where'd the explosion happen?" he belted to the aid beside him.

"Car next to the building, sir," the young man nervously replied.

"Where's Director Vance?"

"Unknown."

O'Neill glared at the young man. "Find out!"

His aid gave a half salute and hurried off into the melee.

"You enjoyed that," Colonel Sheppard commented as he sauntered up.

"You're late." The general took in the Colonel's casual attire almost opening his mouth to say something about the jeans and T-shirt, before remembering the younger officer had retired a few years back.

"I was across town." The colonel didn't elaborate. "I hear Laura Danvers is on her way."

The general groaned. "Can't Senator Collins keep his nose out of any thing?"

"If it wasn't for him," the dark haired man needlessly reminded Jack, "the Stargate program would have been scrapped."

"I don't need the reminder."

"Sorry, sir."

Another limo pulled up next to the general's. An older woman got out, the sun touching her auburn hair. Jack could see the beginnings of gray. Her green eyes flashed up as if she'd read her mind. Come to think of it, she might just have.

"Speak of the devil," Sheppard muttered.

"I hardly fit the description." The woman gave the Colonel a brief greeting nod. She frowned at O'Neill. "How many casualties?"

"Unknown, Ms. Danvers." Jack started running a sentence over and over in his head. He hated telepaths. Always worming out your thoughts.

Ms. Danvers gave the general an amused smile as she turned to Sheppard. "How's your wife, John, and your new family?"

Why was the Senator's aid asking about something that had nothing to do with the emergency at hand? O'Neill shook his head and scanned the debris, hoping to see survivors emerging.

"Sally and the kids are great." John grinned widely. "I never thought I could be so lucky."

"I'm guessing she knows nothing about your past life." Laura crossed her arms over her light colored blouse.

At least she wasn't wearing heels. Most DC ladies did and O'Neill couldn't figure out how they walked in them let alone run.

"Only that I was in the Air Force once."

"At least my cousin's relocation and re-ID program worked," she commented.

"For the most part." John shoved his hands into his back jean pockets. "Left my family sight seeing at the White House."

"What excuse did you give?" Ms. Danvers asked.

Sheppard shrugged. "General O'Neill called and I told her there'd been an explosion and my help was needed." He chuckled. "My kids used to live in Uganda and wanted to help."

"Weren't their parents in the peace corp?"

"They were."

"Colonel," O'Neill broke into the conversation. "I believe Dr. Keller and Dr. Beckett could use some help." He should have sent Sheppard there immediately.

"On my way, sir." He extended a hand to Ms. Danvers. "Nice to meet you. Tell Senator Collins thank you."

"You're happiness and that of your family is all he needs."

The pair shook hands and John scurried off toward the huge green tent sitting a few yards away.

"You should have him helping with the rescues," the woman said.

O'Neill glowered at her. "He has a family."

She pointed to the collapsed and burning building. "So did many of them."

The first thing Gibbs became aware of was the acrid smoke burning his nose. The second was the painful stab in his side making it difficult to breath. He groaned as he tried to move.

"Stay still, Gibbs," Abby's gravelly voice ordered.

His blurry eyes slowly focused on the black haired scientist. She tied damp cloth over his nose.

"Best I can do. Sorry." She gave him a half smile.

"It's fine, Abs."

The main doorway was cut off. Several beams blocked the exit. One side of the basement had collapsed blocking any escape through most of the windows. The equipment Abby loved was destroyed, smashed into twisted metal and plastic.

"Hear from anyone else?" Gibbs asked, pulling himself back to business.

"No."

There was a loud pop from the outside hall. Abby's frightened eyes met his. "I want to see my parents again, Gibbs, but not like this."

"We're going to get out of here, Abby." He had to think about her. Abby was the reason he'd run back into the building. Gibbs had to get her out, even if he himself died.

Laura had left O'Neill to stew in his own thoughts. His hatred of telepaths and his mixed feelings about Senator Collins, left her head throbbing. She rubbed her temple and blocked the pain. There wasn't much time.

Entering the huge medical tent, her eyes skimmed over the wounded and dying. Doctors Beckett and Keller could handle the triage and treatment. Her target was Colonel Sheppard and possibly Major Lorne.

A groan caught her attention. She stopped by one of the injured. The man's face was completely burned off as was his hair. An IV was in his arm and she suspected he had as much morphine as they dared to give him. His pain she could feel.

With gentle fingers she dared to touch one of his wrists. He yanked at his arm. Their contact had been brief, but even she knew he was dying.

_I can help you die _she whispered into his mind.

She saw his quick nod.

Her mind uncurled, diving into the pain wracked body. She speared his brain stem and stopped his heart. Vaguely she heard the monitor scream. A slight sigh escaped the man's blackened lips and his body went limp. She sensed his gratitude as she withdrew

She shook slightly. The energy it took to take a life was worse than healing.

Quickly she moved on as nurses and others rushed to the man's side. Laura glanced back once and saw the doctor shake his head. They covered the body and moved it outside.

Blocking the intense pain and sorrow around her, Laura hurried through the area until she found Sheppard holding down a man while Dr. Beckett administered a pain killer. The patient yelled and slumped.

"Thank you, Colonel," Beckett said, his slight Scottish brogue obvious.

"John," Sheppard corrected. "I'm not in the Air Force anymore."

Beckett grunted while he checked over the patient. Laura motioned for the Colonel to join her.

"I'm going on a rescue mission. Want to come along?" She waited for Sheppard to respond.

He glanced quickly around and nodded. "Absolutely."

The two exited the tent and she glanced up, seeing Major Lorne helping an injured fireman. "I think we could use a bit of help." She pointed. Sheppard nodded. "Meet me over there." Laura indicated a somewhat quiet corner.

"Be there in a sec." John followed the major while Laura looked around for some rope and anything else that might be useful. The heartbeats she heard inside the building were mostly strong, but a few were getting weaker.

Minutes later the two men joined her and she slithered past the fire engine. Water sprayed over her outfit. With a regretful sigh, since she was supposed to be at a tea party with the First Lady, she put aside vanity to concentrate on what was important. Rescuing lives.

Ziva groaned and tried to sit up. The elevator tipped dangerously and she decided not to move again just in case the cable snapped sending them into the next life when it smashed against the concrete basement floor.

"Tony?"

"You're heavy," he retorted.

"Don't move."

"Hadn't intended to." Had she felt his hand on her butt?

"Anything broken?" Better to be all business. It would keep them both sane.

"Don't think so. Head's bleeding."

"Let me see." Carefully she shifted so she could examine his wound. The emergency lights were dim but there was enough to see by. "It isn't bad. Just a scratch."

"Hurts like hell."

"Big baby."

He flashed her a cheeky grin. "You bet."

If Tony could joke with her, then he was okay. "Any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?"

"A few." He moved and there was an ominous creaking sound.

"Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy yelled. He trudged through the thick sand trying to reach the prone figure on the beach. Waves were dangerously close to the older man's face and he was terrified the other might drown before he reached him.

His knees hit the wet sand and he carefully pulled his mentor's body to safety before checking for a pulse. There wasn't one. Instinct kicked in and he began to administer CPR.

"Should we be here?" John asked. The building on this side looked very unsteady and he didn't want to have to explain to Sally why he was dead or worse yet, have General O'Neill make a dreaded visit.

"It'll be fine." Ms. Danvers grabbed a lose board and smashed what remained of the half circular window. Smoke poured out.

"You sure there's people in here?" Major Lorne asked.

"Two heart beats." She tied the rope around her waist. "When I reach them, I'm going to tug on the rope. Be ready."

Before John could protest she slipped through the busted out window.

"Bossy isn't she," Lorne said.

"No more than Elizabeth was." John shut down that train of thought. He hated she was floating in a body not her own over a planet so far from Earth. It had been a cruel end for a wonderful woman.

Seconds later a dark head appeared and John grabbed the other's wrists. He tugged until the white coated figure was free. Lorne pulled their rescued to the side.

"Gibbs is still in there." The woman tried to duck back but the major held her.

"Easy," John heard Ms. Danvers say. Two arms poked out and the Colonel pulled an older man to safety.

The senator's aid followed. She tossed off the rope. "We have to move. Now!"

They dashed down the side. John heard a crack and the entire side of the building crashed to where they'd been just standing.

"Whew!" A visit from O'Neill had been averted.

"His ribs are broken," Dr. Keller said. "No," she slapped Gibbs's hands away from the oxygen mask. "You leave that on."

"He's worried about the rest of his team," Ms. Danvers said.

"And just what did you think you were doing!" O'Neill boomed. "I'd have hated to have to tell the senator you'd…"

"He knows me," she interrupted as if the General hadn't spoken at all. She leaned down, her eyes level with Gibbs. "There are still heart beats inside. I'll make sure they're rescued."

"I don't understand how you can promise that," John said. "The fire chief isn't letting anyone near the building."

Ms. Danvers shrugged. "He can't stop what he can't see."

"Now don't you do using your abilities to trick people!" O'Neill ordered.

She shook her head. "I told the senator he needed to leave you out of the loop."

"He didn't have a choice."

"Unfortunately, that is true. However, you really don't have the authority to stop me."

"I could have you arrested right now."

Gibbs pulled the mask down. Keller jumped to try and put it back on. "I don't know what you two are arguing about," he coughed. "But my team is still in there."

Laura's hand caught the mask and gently put it back on the older man's face. "And they're alive."

"Tony, Ziva and Tim?" Abby sounded hopeful. "We have to help them."

"Major Lorne," O'Neill ordered. "Arrest this woman and confine her in my limo."

"You try and arrest me and you're career will be over, General." Her tone held a warning.

"Then I can get back to my cabin and fishing."

Tim awoke slowly, aware of pain all over his torso and a sharp stabbing in his back. He managed to roll on his side and sit up, the darkness greeting his eyes momentarily causing him to panic.

Slowly shapes appeared and he realized he wasn't blind. Shakily he got to his feet, tripping over several objects, some of were bodies. He stopped to check for pulses but found no one else alive.

The metal door to the stair well was slightly ajar. He shoved it open as much as possible and squeezed his body through thankful he'd lost as much weight as he had. Grabbing the railing he worked his way down until the gray stairs vanished into a bottomless abyss.

"Great." McGee sat down for a few minutes before ascending the stairs. He wasn't going to get out that way.

What happened at NCIS was all over the news. Jimmy stood in the waiting room watching the huge TV screen hanging on the white wall. Part of him wanted to get on the next plane back to DC to help his friends while the other didn't want to leave Dr. Mallard.

Thankfully he'd managed to get the old man's heart beating again. Brianna had followed and had called 911 while Jimmy worked frantically to save his mentor and friend.

He sort of remembered when the ambulance had arrived and the medics had taken over. His bride had held his hand tightly and kept murmuring, "He's strong. He'll make it."

Jimmy hoped that was true. The horror awaiting them back in DC could cause Dr. Mallard to have another heart attack There was no way of telling how many of their friends and co-workers were dead.

Director Vance walked through the tent, stopping to talk with survivors, taking notes of those whose families he'd have to call and break the good news. Later, he'd make the list for dead and call on theirs.

He saw Gibbs sitting on a cot and walked over to him and Abby, who was on a chair next to the agent. The older man looked a bit pale but the forensic scientist seemed to be uninjured. Although Vance couldn't tell if the black smudge on her face was soot or intentional.

"I want this bastard," Vance said without preamble.

"We'll get him," Gibbs promised.

His brown eyes flicked to the older woman not far away. Her hands rested on her hips, her clothes dusty. The general she argued with must know who she was or else maybe he didn't care.

"You're under arrest."

"And I told you, you wouldn't dare."

From the DC parties he'd attended he knew Laura Danvers. Maybe not well, but enough to know she wasn't someone to trifle with. "There a problem here?"

"She saved our lives," Gibbs said.

"I can't allow you to go back into the building," the general said.

"And you can't stop me."

"My thanks." Vance joined the two. "However, I think you'd best leave the rescuing to the professionals, Ms. Danvers."

"By the time they reach anyone, it will be too late."

"And I don't think the senator would be very happy if anything happened to you." He'd seen the two together enough to know how fond they were of each other.

She gave him an odd look. "He'd understand far better than you think."

"Major!" O'Neill barked.

"There's no need for that," Vance objected. He owed the senator a favor or two.

Ms. Danver's eyes turned away from the two men. Her head tilted to one side, a manicured finger lightly tapping her lower lip. "Now there's a curious turn of events."

"Jason, I'm going to strangle you," Sally murmured as she tried to keep up with their four children. They were slightly ahead of her, their footsteps echoing on the marble floor. From several walls the portraits of ex-presidents stared down at her.

"I want to meet the president," Kaleb said. He'd chosen to wear brown shorts, despite the slightly cooler weather.

"I don't think he does that," Sally answered. She grabbed Sung-Lee's hand before the little Chinese girl wandered off again. She was so cute in her strawberry colored dress and matching shoes. "Let's try staying together shall we and NOT loose the tour again." The others in their group disappeared around a corner.

Jordon snapped something in the African tongue the children shared. She was very grown up at sixteen but tended to dress like she was still in Uganda. Her bright orange and brown skirt complemented the cotton blouse.

Javier answered his sister. He had on jeans and a T-shirt.

Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Jordon ordered.

As a family they hurried to rejoin the tour group but were stopped by a strange man. He was slightly balding and wore a gray suite.

"You must be John's wife," he said.

"I don't know who John is, so if you'll excuse us." Sally tried to push past him.

The man smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He opened his coat.

Sally gasped, fear causing her heart to pound. "What do you want?"

"Our current president has a weakness for children." His hand lowered to tighten on Kaleb's shoulder. "And I think your family will open the lock."

Smoke rolled through the door from the floor Tim had earlier left. He managed to get it closed but found himself standing on the now wobbling stairs with on where to go.

"Great. I'm trapped."

"Not really."

The agent jumped and stared at the man standing a few steps down. The other had on jeans, tennis shoes and a checkered shirt. Hazel eyes danced in amusement and Tim wondered what could possibly be so funny.

Puzzled, McGee said, "I just came from down there, so where did you come from?"

"I would say another floor, but I suspect you'd see right through the lie."

"Like I said, where did you come from?"

"I'm here to rescue you. It's not your time yet."

"That's good to know." Tim wished his gun wasn't in his desk drawer. This guy was a bit whacked.

"You have a future destiny to fulfill."

"Oookay."

"I don't have time to explain." The man bounded up the remaining stairs. "I don't have time to prepare you, so I'm apologizing in advance."

"What?"

Tim's world vanished in a swirl of white glowing orbs.

"One of the heartbeats are gone," Ms. Danvers said.

"Did I loose one of my agents?" Laura heard the fear in Gibbs' voice.

"No." She turned to face the older agent. "As I said, there was an odd turn of events. McGee is fine."

"What about Tony and Ziva?"

"Trapped, but alive." She faced O'Neill. "You, back off."

"Lady," the general began.

She ignored the soldier. "Director Vance, I'm very good at what I do." Laura stopped, her eyes glazing over. "Oh, no."

"Hi," a cheery voice above them greeted as a face appeared from the overhead emergency exit.

The elevator groaned again. Tony pushed against the metal sides despite knowing that if it dropped, it wouldn't do any good. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" The pretty red-head seemed puzzled. "I'm Paige and I'm here to get you out."

"I don't see a rope," Ziva said.

"A rope?" Again an odd look Tony had never seen before.

"Yeah, you know," he explained, "to lift us out of here and make secure our waists just in case." He made a slicing motion across his neck.

"Won't need it." There was a flash of odd white lights and suddenly the woman was next to them. "Hold on." She grabbed Tony's and Ziva's arms.

Tony wasn't sure exactly what happened. It sort of reminded him of what it might feel like to be beamed up by the transporter only instead of ending up on the Enterprise or on some strange alien planet, he was instead, sitting on the ground outside the now nearly destroyed NCIS building.

"Maybe we are on an alien planet," he said, his mind slowly taking in the damage, the rescuers, the dead bodies, and the general chaos.

"No. Just safe." The red head brightly said. She gave them a wave and vanished in glowing white.

"Was that an answer, God?" Tony asked, referring to a conversation he'd had with the maker several months ago.

"I didn't think you believed in God," Ziva said.

"I don't." But now, he wasn't so sure.

Sally was terrified for her family. The odd man held them captive by forcing Kaleb to carry some sort of detonator.

"You won't get away with it," she said with more bravado than she felt.

"It would amaze you what I've gotten away with." He chuckled.

Sally dared to look back at him. Was that a hint of madness she saw in his eyes? She gulped and tried to think of a way to alert someone, anyone, to the danger they were in.

"Don't try to warn anyone," he growled.

"Surely you wouldn't harm innocent children?" What would her good friend think if she suddenly was surrounded by them in heaven?

The man snorted.

"Please," she pleaded. "Keep me but let my children go."

"And lose my leverage? I don't think so."

_Jason! Where are you when I need you!_

"We need to get to the White House." Laura's vision cleared. "The president is in danger."

"The president has plenty of secret service agents to protect him," O'Neill replied.

They didn't get it. "That mad bomber, who just destroyed NCIS, is there!"

Vance started. "You mean he didn't stay here and watch?"

She shook her heard. "He doesn't just blame NCIS for happened to his son." Her gaze darted to Colonel Sheppard. "He has your family."

"Are you working with him?" Gibbs demanded. "It's the only you could know."

An odd smile touched her lips. "No, Agent Gibbs. Not the only way."

"Boss!"

Laura turned to watch the three approaching agents. She knew them all from their reputations. Tony DiNozo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee. Their clothes were torn and there looked to be some minor injuries, otherwise, they seemed to be fine.

Although, and her eyes narrowed, McGee had been injured far worse than he was now. The whitelighter who had rescued him, must have also healed him.

"You three all right?" She caught the deep concern and affection Gibbs held for his team.

"Fine," Ziva confirmed.

Abby rushed to the trio, giving each of them a tight hug. Laura did not wish to interrupt the reunion, but time was running out.

"What about my family?" John demanded. His eyes held the fear echoed in his heart.

They wouldn't be able to drive there in time. Laura knew that. There was only one way.

"Leo!" she yelled.

The president was very startled when several figures simply appeared in the oval office. It sort of reminded him of the transporter beams from Star Trek, one of his favorite shows.

Laura smiled when he made the Science Fiction connection. It wasn't completely accurate, but it would do for an explanation. Curious, that the Stargate program, which had something similar, was unknown to him. She wondered just who had made the decision not to inform the current US leader.

"Get him out of here!" Gibbs ordered.

The men with the president ushered him out of the room. Laura didn't miss the dust Leo tossed in their faces as they exited. When the mixture took affect, they wouldn't remember the odd arrival. The whitelighter orbed out.

"He's right outside," she said to the others as she sensed the bomber's approach.

The agents scattered, hiding behind the furniture. Director Vance took the president's chair, turning it so he faced one of the floor length windows. It made him more vulnerable yet it would fool Dearing.

Sheppard stood beside the door, ready to move.

One of the secretaries came in first. She was pale and frightened. "Mr. President," she began.

Laura stepped out so she could be seen. "I know you're there Harper Dearing."

He shoved the family inside, keeping a tight grip on one of the boys. "I have a young man here who wants to meet the president." He looked past her to the figure sitting in the chair.

Seemingly forgotten, the secretary darted out the door. Dearing slammed it shut, making sure Laura knew who held the detonator.

"You'd really kill innocents?" Her eyes narrowed. Luckily, Sheppard hadn't moved.

"There are no innocents," he hissed. "I want the man ultimately responsible for the death of my son."

"The president?" Laura deliberately sounded amused.

"And whoever else I can take with me."

John's wife gasped, her eyes huge like a deer who saw mechanical death approaching.

"I can't allow that." Laura took a step toward the mad man.

"I'll kill them!"

"You intend to kill them anyway." Laura wasn't a fool.

"I want to see his face." Dearing pointed toward the chair.

"Now that," Vance said as the turned to face Dearing, "might be a bit difficult."

"Where is he!" Dearing's face turned an ugly shade of purple.

"Safe." Vance got up, his gun trained on the bomber's head. "Ziva?"

"I've got the shot."

"How fortunate you have the boy holding the detonator," Laura taunted.

"You sure it's the only one?"

She sensed what he was about to do.

Leo appeared in the ICU. The old man lying there was whiter than the sheets on the bed. The heart monitor beat erratically and the oxygen mask covered much of the wrinkled face.

The whitelighter bent down to whisper in the man's ear. "You still have much to do, Dr. Mallard. It's not your time."

Briefly, he held his hand over the other's heart. The white warm glow bathed the examiner's chest. The monitor steadied.

Orbing out, Leo knew he'd done all he could.

Her innocents were at stake and there was only one thing Laura could do. With her mind she reached in and squeezed the bomber's heart. His eyes widened in surprise. She released the pressure and he gasped, staggering back, his hand on his chest.

"You release this family or else I'll stop it for good."

"You think I'm afraid of death?"

"No." Her eyes narrowed. She'd make another threat. "There's a fate worse than death."

He laughed. "Allow Gibbs to shot me?"

All the agents were visible, their guns aimed at Dearing.

"Or allowing me to live?" His fingers tightened on the boy's shoulder. The child flinched.

"What about a living death?"

"I already am." His eyes shoved past her to Director Vance. "Where's the president?"

"Safe." Vance held his gun steady.

Laura laughed. A deep, amused sound filling the room. "You think what you suffer is a living death?"

"I know it is!"

"No." She took another step. "Let me show you." Again she reached in, squeezing his heart and lungs, forcing Dearing to the edge of consciousness. She held him there, between life and death. "That is living death."

"Laura, let him go," Leo's soft voice sounded behind her. "His fate is not for you to decide."

"Get everyone out of here, Leo."

"Don't cross the line," the whitelighter warned.

"Do what I ask." While she held Dearing in her grip, she forced him to release the child.

Sally gave a cry and embraced all four of her children. John joined them. "Everyone okay?" Laura didn't miss his anxious and relieved tone.

"And don't forget the dust," she reminded Leo as he orbed the family and agents out.

Alone with Dearing she said, "My friend is going to be very hungry tonight. A nice hot meal is just what he needs."

"The Elders aren't happy with what you did," Leo said as they walked along the pond several days later. The Washington monument reflected in the still water and the bushes rustled from the faint wind.

"The man was dangerous. He'd have tried again."

"It wasn't for you to decide. There's a justice system in place for a reason."

Laura decided to change the subject. She knew very well the chances of Dearing surviving to stand trial had been slim. She'd done them all a favor. "Did Gibbs find the body?"

Leo sighed. "Yes. I left it where you asked me to. They think he got caught in the blast and bled to death."

"And they don't remember me being there at all? Abby and General O'Neill as well?"

"I used the dust on everyone who saw you, including most of the medical team."

"Thank you." Now Laura didn't have to worry about it.

"Your welcome." Leo took a deep breath. "You aren't my charge anymore."

"I expected that."

"You've been walking the line for a long time." He shook his head. "I don't know why you partnered with a vampire. You should have vanquished him."

"He isn't evil, Leo. Just a victim of dark witch's curse."

"And now in a position of power."

"Only for now. Eventually, he'll go back to Collinsport."

"If you say so." He tilted his head. "Piper is calling. I have to go."

"Farewell, Leo. Thank you for everything."

"Just do me a favor," he lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't follow Angelique's example."

"That was never my intent, Leo."

He vanished and Laura was alone. She hadn't asked about Ducky. She already knew the answer. Her contacts were everywhere. The doctor would survive. He'd have to take it easier than he was used to but she had no doubt he'd return to work. Dr. Mallard was needed by his 'family'.

Speaking of families, she pulled out her Ipod and checked the update on Sally's concert. The musician was dedicating it to the families of the dead and injured of NCIS. The president had very kindly allowed her to perform on the White House lawn.

"Perhaps Kaleb will get his wish," she said. At least John's secret was once again safe and he and Sally could return to the life they'd built together.

Just as one day Laura hoped the life she'd built with Senator Barnabas Collins would see fruit. She'd never told him she was Angelique's and his child.

"And like my mother, dear Father." She glanced up at the full moon. "I'm also a witch."


End file.
